


An Avenger's Rendezvous

by bi_furious1



Series: Black Widow: The Sub-Missions [16]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), Black Widow (Movie 2020), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Sex, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23111872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_furious1/pseuds/bi_furious1
Summary: Natasha and Wanda confront their feelings and sexuality after everything they've been through together.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Series: Black Widow: The Sub-Missions [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/515455
Comments: 15
Kudos: 39





	An Avenger's Rendezvous

Crossing the bare landscape of an open field two Avengers trudged towards an invisible rendezvous; together but eternally out of step.

Feeling the distance from her companion, nevertheless Wanda Maximoff allowed the hypersexual redhead to lead the way. Enjoying her view of the Black Widow’s behind the brunette watched it sway from side to side as they both strode onwards.

The Witch could feel inevitability closing in on them: having returned to her homeland of Sokovia the ever-rebellious young woman had allowed the UN to catch up. Wanda was unperturbed by government bureaucracy; her powers made evasion easy and every resettlement gave the brunette some alone time with her favourite Avenger. But with something vast stirring out in the darkness her time with Natasha felt increasingly precious... After all: Nothing lasts forever.

Rain matting her dark hair and soaking her coat, Wanda tugged the garment tight around her shoulders, thigh high boots carving into the dirt as she walked. Ignoring the cold however the Witch’s only concern was reconnecting with her terse lover; sensing something else was wrong.

Reaching the rendezvous point both women came to an abrupt standstill. Raising her wrist Natasha search for an invisible button; finally deactivating the cloaking device that concealed her Quinjet. Watching the plane materialise out of thin air Wanda nodded appreciatively as the rear hatch unfolded before them, both woman stepping aboard the advanced vehicle and out of the storm.

Squeezing the rain from her long dark locks Wanda stumbled back as her companion brushed past to enter the cockpit. Observing the redhead’s awkward gait concern creased the young woman’s beautiful features; had Natasha been injured during their escape?

“I thought we had a deal?” the redhead growled coldly: “Stay close, check in… don’t take any chances.”

Taking the pilots seat the aggravated Avenger moaned as a hidden injury flared up from below, taking a brief moment to conceal her pain. Awkwardly strapping herself in the redhead flipped several switches in turn, powering up the jet as displays lit up all around her. Grasping the control levers Natasha eyed the complex instruments as rain pattered down on the convex glass above.

“I’m sorry,” Wanda murmured: “I just needed time.”

Twisting in her seat Natasha stared at the guilty brunette; had Wanda blown her cover on purpose??

Fuming Natasha returned her attention to the view screens as she lifted the Quinjet vertically into the air, pointing the plane’s nose at the sky before quickly ascending into the foreboding clouds:

“Time for what?”

Leaning against the nearest bulkhead the youngest Avenger smiled sadly:

“Time with you…”

Softening slightly Natasha felt an uncomfortable twinge in her belly; sometimes she forgot how naive her lover still was:

“Look… I’m sorry. I had a rough time in Wakanda. And I didn’t expect to have to fly around the world again to pick you up again!”

“Pick me up??”

Replying slyly Wanda slunk into the cockpit; enjoying how the flight harness supported and separated her lover’s ample chest as her gaze rose up Natasha’s body. The two finally connecting as Wanda fixed her companion with knowing eyes, the brunette smiled coyly. Natasha has always presented herself as outwardly formidable but Wanda knew how to peel back the layers of her facade to see the vulnerable girl underneath. Nevertheless the sexy Avenger attempted to ignore the manipulative Witch, setting in the autopilot’s altitude and destination co-ordinates:

“Maybe we both just need some time together?” Wanda suggested playfully: “A little rendezvous...”

Enjoying the Sokovian girl’s lilting accent, Natasha felt a conspicuous hand alight on her thigh, the rain soaked fabric still cold against her pale skin. Rolling her eyes the redhead sighed: she had also forgotten how insatiable Wanda was as she blatantly pursued Natasha:

“Want to join the mile high club?”

Feeling those long elegant fingers slip upward to curve around her vagina Natasha held her breath. Suppressing her reaction she replied dryly as Wanda massaged her nethers, the girl’s touch bringing forth goosebumps. Fingertips skimming the lips between her legs Natasha tried not to react as she was groped through the thin fabric of her tight black costume:

“You want me to crash this thing?”

Wanda impatiently ran her gaze over the redhead’s beautiful features, fixing on those tired green eyes. Clearly Natasha wasn’t as horny as she was; but she could fix that. Running her other hand through those wavy red locks the Witch whispered seductively into Natasha’s ear, her own eyes glowing a lustful red:

“You know you can’t resist me… just as I can’t resist your ass!”

Bristling again Natasha was aggravated by the girl’s impetuous assertion, swatting Wanda’s hand away from her temple:

“You know your magic tricks don’t work on me anymore.”

Taken aback by her lover’s steely reaction Wanda quickly tried to recant:

“Sorry-“

“-No fine!”

Flipping on the autopilot Natasha spun her seat around abruptly:

“You want to cause an international incident just so you can have me?!”

Standing up Natasha tugged open her rain soaked costume, the confused Witch caught between arousal and concern as her frustrated lover unfastened the zipper from between her breasts all the way down to her navel; had she misjudged this? Why was Natasha so mad?? Revealing creamy white skin Wanda grinned as the redhead’s perfect globes spilled out of their tight confinement, bountiful chest swaying wonderfully as the Avenger stripped.

Unfastening her utility belt Natasha strode over to the central console, allowing the weapon harness to fall between her legs with a clang as she brusquely stepped free; Wanda watching on in awe. Peeling the collar of her suit away from her shoulders Natasha’s vulnerable nakedness was soon exposed to the air. Stretching the impossibly tight black fabric over her wide hips the redhead wriggled out of her signature suit, bending over the Quinjet’s central console as her behind became visible:

Wanda’s smile flickered, green eyes widening as Natasha’s bruised cheeks were revealed, her expression changing from lust to horror as the redhead parted the plump rounded flesh of her once magnificent behind:

“How about now??” Natasha muttered.

“Bozhe Moi!”

Wanda swallowed hard; Natasha’s ass was utterly destroyed.

Staring at the Avenger’s angry red crater Wanda saw deep into Natasha’s cavernous bowels, the curvaceous redhead left with a permanent gape. The Black Widow’s swollen behind had been fucked inside out, her degradation on full display to the amazed brunette; no wonder she was angry! It was a miracle Natasha could even walk!

Stepping closer to her ruined lover Wanda was unable to tear her eyes away; the infamous former Assassin left a hollowed out shell by an act of anal barbarity, a fresh Wakandan brand stamped on the Avenger’s bruised ass cheek:

“W-what happened??”

Unresponsive Natasha considered the question: Was Wanda asking how many times she had allowed her ass to take a brutal pounding?? Honestly she had lost count. Or was she asking how many Wakandan Warriors had taken turns mashing her insides? Again, she had lost count. Glad she was facing away from her young lover the traumatised redhead swallowed her embarrassment; responding bitterly:

“What do you think happened? I got what I deserved...”

Wanda shook her head in disbelief; of course she had known Natasha used her body to get by in a cruel world, after all she had been inside the Avenger’s head before she’d even touched her ass. Natasha used her ‘assets’ both offensively and submissively when the situation called for it. But clearly her years of sex and debauchery had finally caught up to her:

Eyes taking in Natasha's ruination Wanda observed the foreign brand emblazoned across the right cheek of her behind. Running long fingers over the raised surface of the Wakandan symbol Natasha hissed as the girl touched sensitive skin: 

"What does it mean?"

"Eyes shimmering, Natasha suppressed her emotions, responding honestly in-spite of her deep shame:

"Whore."

Grasping Natasha’s sore flesh Wanda felt the redhead shudder beneath her hands as she massaged her ruined rump, wishing she could sooth her broken love:

“Why?! Why would you let them do this to you!?”

Her tough facade quickly fading under her lover’s caring touch Natasha sagged against the console, bowing her head so those wavy red locks fell over her defeated face:

“Its my superpower…”

Feeling her girlfriend’s regret and shame Wanda empathised with Natasha’s plight; all too aware she had played a part in the woman’s sordid addiction:

“We've both done things we're not proud of.”

Natasha scoffed:

“But you’re not known around the world as an infamous ass whore.”

Staring down at the reflection beneath her nose Natasha eyed herself with disgust:

“I'll be lucky if I don't need diapers…”

Attempting to lighten the mood Wanda made a half-hearted joke: 

“A diaper would ruin the lines of your suit.”

Turning back to face her young lover Natasha frowned. Expecting to see judgment in the girl’s huge green eyes Natasha felt a pang in her heart as the soaked brunette hugged her tightly. Melting into the warm embrace the redhead felt foolish, a grown woman left naked and vulnerable, consoled by a naive child’s welcoming arms. Nuzzling against her however Natasha didn’t resist as Wanda kissed her.

Full lips sealing together Natasha was glad for some comfort after her harsh anal ordeal. Mouth open and inviting she gratefully accepted Wanda’s tongue, wrapping her arms around the girl as they twisted together. Wet red and brown hair tangling the two Avengers revelled in this closeness after their long time apart.

Peeling away Wanda held the redhead’s gaze, speaking softly:

“I know this is who you are. But you’re not some whore to me! And I don’t love you just for your ass.”

“Sure.”

Seeing Natasha’s scepticism Wanda felt a new determination to demonstrate her affection. Holding the redhead close she kissed her more gently, dark red lips pressing against her swollen pink pouch before moving on to soft white flesh. Starting at her cheek Wanda made her way downward, leaving a trail of smeared make-up on the Avenger’s skin.

Natasha swooned as Wanda leant down to pepper kisses all over her neck and collarbone before finally pressing her lips between her breasts; the brunette lavishing her naked body with loving attention. Falling back against the nearest bulkhead, Natasha shivered as the girl licked insistently, holding Wanda’s head as her tongue rolled over the Avenger’s buxom bosom.

Burying her face between the redhead’s sumptuous globes Wanda motor-boated the other woman; unabashedly reveling in Natasha’s soft flesh. How had she ever gone so long without her?? Natasha’s chest ranked only second however on the brunette’s personal list of Black Widow features; but she would get to her favourite again soon enough.

Grasping a quivering breast Wanda grinned as she felt a hard nipple press into her palm. Natasha gasped, eyes watering as the girl’s teeth caught her other bud, the brunette’s tongue scrapping against sensitive exposed flesh.

Suckling on the swollen mound the Witch found herself caught up in this oral fixation, plucking at Natasha’s other nipple with her thumb and forefinger for dual stimulation; eliciting a deep moan from her weak lover.

Natasha watched in awe as the brunette’s lips moved back and forth between her breasts; slurping on pale flesh, cheeks hollowing as she sucked both swollen buds between those oh so plump lips. Wanda would never normally spend so much time pleasing her; Was all this lavish attention just pity? Or could Wanda really love someone so broken??

Caught in the throes of passion Natasha lowered her guard; grinding up against her young companion, the warmth of lust and acceptance filling the redhead with momentary joy. Wrapped up together their mouths found each other once more, Natasha’s full curves mashing against Wanda’s slender frame as they embraced passionately.

Riding Natasha’s outstretched thigh Wanda soon found herself hopelessly aroused; forgetting her typical dominance to just enjoy each movement as she flexed her hips. Experiencing the glorious sensation of the redhead’s naked skin slipping back and forth against her labia Wanda forgot to breath; burning core getting closer and closer to her lover’s own.

Nethers gliding together Natasha groaned in surprise as something hard pressed against her slick core, eyes flickering as the Avenger recognised this foreign object. Slowing her sensuous motion the redhead frowned; squeezing the hard lump beneath the girl’s long red coat.

Sensing Natasha had discovered her secret Wanda frozen, biting her lip as the redhead pulled away, suspicion spreading across her lover’s beautiful features:

“Nat-“

Springing forward Natasha grasped the crimson fabric, fingers tugging apart the lapels to reveal the naked brunette underneath; finding the Witch dressed in nothing other than her signature black boots and stockings as she spread the coat wide open. Spying the dildo slung around her girlfriend’s hips Natasha felt her frustration flare up once more. Falling forward, the incriminating cock pointed directly at the angry Avenger:

“So this was your plan all along?!” Natasha growled incredulously: “Soften me up so you can fuck my ass all over again!?”

Flustered Wanda backed away from her upset love, eyes pleading as she attempted to explain:

“It-it wasn’t a plan… I just thought-“

Turning away Natasha felt betrayed; the Witch all but confirming that she thought of her as nothing but a slut; a fucktoy to fulfil the girl’s darkest fantasies. Wanda’s huge swinging cock now between the two of them, Natasha made up her mind:

“You know what? Fine! If that’s the way you think of me just get it over with: We both know where this is going!”

Bending over the central console, Natasha presented her ass to the girl behind once more. Arching her back Natasha mashed her breasts against cold steel before reaching back to spread her pulverised cheeks for the watching Witch:

Wracked with guilt Wanda felt further from her lover than ever; the woman she loved presenting herself to the brunette as nothing than a piece of meat, the blubbery white flesh of Natasha’s poor ruined ass pointing back at her accusingly.

Was she part of the problem? No better than those that had used and abused Natasha over and over until the redhead felt worthless?? Desperate to prove Natasha and all of her abusers wrong Wanda’s shimmering eyes fell onto her lover's permanently warped and busted hole; what was she willing to sacrifice for this relationship?

Slipping the long red coat from her shoulders Wanda allowed it to crumple around her ankles to reveal the naked vulnerability underneath. Tugging at the straps around her hip the lithe brunette dropped her dildo to the decking between her feet, stepping free of the heavy harness as she rejoined the waiting redhead.

Feeling the girl close in behind her Natasha waited for another brutal pounding, imagining that thick cock slice into her vulnerable rear like it had so many had before. Bracing herself Natasha clenched her trembling core, determined to hold strong even as her ruptured bowels rumbled once more; waiting for a penetration that never came:

“Unnngh!”

Feeling an unfamiliar soothing sensation Natasha groaned in surprised, flexing against the hard metal surface beneath her. Wanda’s warm breath cascading over her sore behind the redhead blinked, Wanda laying down kiss after kiss on her angry red cheeks.

"Shhh…” Gently parting bruised flesh with both hands Wanda knelt down behind the Avenger’s ass, understanding that her lover was shaken and tired. Time to pucker up or shut up:

“Let me show you how much I care.” 

Stunned by this sudden reversal of power Natasha froze as she felt something soft and wet trail counter-clockwise around the loose ring of her angry red sphincter; Wanda massaging the redhead’s muscle with her own pink little tongue. 

“Ugh!”

Natasha sobbed suddenly. Hearing the sound come from her own throat, Natasha realised she had been tight for some time; trembling, holding some kind of pressure inside, this desperate burst of emotion so unlike the guarded redhead. Catching them both by surprise, Natasha was forced to realise that her ordeal in Wakanda really had stretched her thin.

Knelt behind her Wanda pressed her face deep into Natasha’s ass crack; applying a gentle pressure to the fierce red crater of the Avenger’s back hole with her tongue. After years of increasingly brutal sodomy the redhead’s ass really needed this. Nestling her cheeks against Natasha’s plump flesh the Witch breathed in her lover’s pain, unconcerned with her own degradation as she concentrated on Natasha; She owed her girlfriend that and so much more.

Shocked by this undeniable gesture of genuine affection the redhead croaked weakly:

“No-oohhh Ahhh! You shouldn’t do this Wanda!” Natasha felt her eyes start to water as her lover increased her ministrations; lavishing her sphincter in loving attention, the girl’s mouth opening wide to seal around her ragged hole. Feeling the tears begin to flow the redhead whined. The abused Avenger simply wasn’t used to all this love, concern and sensitivity; no one had ever even eaten her asshole! And for someone as powerful as the Scarlet Witch to do something so gross and demeaning; what was wrong with her?! But above all Natasha was just so... tired. Spent. The kindness of Wanda massaging soothing magic into her sore, tormented butt was almost too much for her.

Peeling her face from between Natasha cheeks, Wanda observed the saggy hole before feeling the redhead’s reservations emanate from her broken mind; finally responding to her crumpled companion:

“Nat… Let me do this for you.”

Nodding silently Natasha sprawled over the cold metal surface as her lover licked her tenderised flesh, swishing her delicate pink instrument around the inside of her sticky walls as she slurped on Natasha’s ass.

Gaping widely Wanda sealed her lips against Natasha ruined sphincter, sucking and slurping on her behind to taste her inner depths. Clutching onto the readhead’s trembling thighs, Wanda held on as long as she could, eyes rolling as she inhaled her lover’s scent, Natasha slumping down in front of her.

Having coaxed the redhead into a state of relaxation Wanda rose up behind her lover, wiping awkwardly at her smeared lipstick before leaning over the shaken Avenger, glowing red energy twirling around her long twitching fingers.

Feeling those magical digits slip inside Natasha hissed, her sensitive anus flaring painfully before the girl’s magic calmed her down, Wanda hand making gentle circles all around the outside of her angry red rectum.

"How's that?" 

Wanda’s voice was so gentle Natasha whimpered as the girl caressed her shredded insides with her fingers: 

"Any better?" 

“MMMmmm, Uh-Oh Yesss!!!” Natasha nodded shakily.

As Wanda dipped further inside the redhead she found that the sensations that were radiating through her were more than soothing; unaware of the powerful magic coursing through her to sooth her broken butt; Deep down inside her, at her very core the redhead was getting turned on again. Feeling her face grow hotter still Natasha collapsed, becoming totally limp as she blushed deeply.

Wanda’s fingers stroked her so gently and softly that Natasha was pretty sure her fellow Avenger wasn't deliberately trying to tease another climax from her spent, defeated body. She was really trying to nurse her sore butt better, but the affection in her movements, and the very thought of Wanda kneeling, her hand in Natasha’s ass, was enough to start the redhead’s mind turning, the girl’s magic overcoming all the pain still inside.

Neither said anything, the only sounds in the jet being Natasha’s torn, broken breaths and the soft licks of Wanda’s magic fingers as they curled inside her, soothing the burning walls of the Black Widow’s sagging hole, dimming its violent red hue to a startling fuchsia.

Natasha fought to hide her stimulation - how turned on she was getting all over again under this new affection, so soft and gentle that it overcame her hardened defences. But then why should she try to keep quiet? She was so confused about what was right and what was wrong... Surely Wanda’s loving fingers working the their magic into her could only be right?

Her breathing getting faster and there was a glow now, a soft, warm feeling radiating out from her core. She had thought her sex drive was dead, but here it was, sparking again, recharged by Wanda’s loving hand.

“Nat are you ok?" the Sokovian’s sweet, rich voice broke the spell that was keeping her silent. But Natasha still couldn't produce any words. She just slumped, ass in the air and the lips of her pussy spreading against the cold metal; a telltale drip of cream rolling down the Quintet’s central console. Even the voice of reason that had held on through all that torment and trauma earlier was silent now as she just surrendered wholly and completely to her young lover.

And then suddenly Natasha felt that radiance, the intense heat, grow brighter and more powerful until she couldn't see anything beyond it's blinding light. She heard herself cry out, falling forward as the redhead finally orgasmed.

"Ohhh! Did you come?" Wanda asked unnecessarily, watching Natasha shudder in surprise ecstasy. Caressing her lover's back, the brunette tried to reassure the sobbing Spy. Still lacking her faculties she just nodded dumbly, tears running down her anguished face. Slowly picking herself up the Avenger swallowed; turning reluctantly toward her young lover.

Seeing how emotional the stolid redhead had become Wanda felt a deep pang of empathy. Concerned she had gone too far again she hugged the other woman:

"I-I was only trying to help…”

Attempting to compose herself Natasha avoided the girl’s gaze, gradually finding the will to speak:

“I know… But-“

Feeling the plane jolt Natasha wiped at her own wet eyes, glad to have been interrupted as she rushed back to the cockpit to stablise the sudden turbulence. Whilst still shamed she had allowed the girl to tongue her saggy ass. Buckling herself back into the pilot’s seat, the Avenger raised the Quinjet to a new altitude, increasing speed and breaking through the heavy cloud layer to reveal the setting sun; the futuristic silver wing slicing across a darkening sky.

Following Natasha’s exhausted shadow Wanda ignored the shuddering plane; unsure what else she could do to be equal with the woman she loved:

“Nat please don’t avoid me.”

Wanda… we can’t keep doing this; you’re a respected Avenger; people look up to you!”  
“So?”

“So you can’t come down to my level. You -I need you to be more than me!”

Stepping into the cockpit Wanda leant over the controls, forcing Natasha to meet her eye once more. Behind them she saw doubt and fear:

“You really believe that don’t you?”

Looking up at the beautiful girl before her Natasha nodded firmly.

Feeling the Avenger’s love Wanda considered all they had been through together, everything they had overcome; the interrogation where they met, their secret little rendezvous at the Avenger’s HQ, their fight to extricate Natasha from Maria Hill’s cruel clutches. Had she really been so petty to think she could own the Black Widow? Empathising with the other woman Wanda recognised her own hypocrisy, the double standard that threatened to ruin their relationship; And she couldn’t bare to lose this love she had discovered. Finally coming to one inevitable conclusion the young girl set her jaw; deciding to close the gap between herself and Natasha once and for all:

“I want you to fuck my ass.”

Shrinking back in her seat Natasha gawped at the incomprehensible girl, responding in astonishment:

“What?!”

“You heard me.”

Tugging Natasha’s hands free of the control level Wanda raised her own stockinged leg, the naked brunette straddling the redhead in her pilot’s chair, sliding up against the confused Avenger:

“I said...”

Mounting Natasha’s lap Wanda pressed their bodies together, biting her lip as the folds of their pussy's interlocked. Still tightly harnessed the redhead stayed in place like as the girl’s hands lingered on her beautiful face, caressing her soft skin. Biting her lip, nevertheless Wanda stubbornly held Natasha’s concerned gaze:

”Fuck my ass.”

Overcome with lust and dread Natasha clutched the Witch’s arms, staring up at her slender form:

“Wanda No!”

“You don’t want it??”

Holding the perplexing girl in her arms Natasha bit her tongue, her hand balanced tantalisingly on the brunette’s hip, her eyes flickering with desire. How was she supposed to answer?? Of course she had fantasies but Natasha respected Wanda too much to defile the girl’s curvaceous behind:

“I’m not saying that! Its just… I don’t want you becoming like me!”

Smiling genuinely Wanda leant down and kissed her lover sweetly, all traces of coercion gone as she embraced the beautiful redhead. Lips smacking together Wanda responded between hungry kisses:

“Mmphg! And I want you to know mmmm, I don’t see you as inferior. Ugh! Everything you are is mine...”

Mystifying green eyes glowing a lustful red, Natasha watched in amazement as the girl waved her hands elegantly over her own crotch. Pulling away, the Avenger’s eyes widened as the same dildo Wanda threatened her with earlier was now attached to the submissive Spy:

“And everything I am is yours.”

Staring up at the girl in amazement Natasha took in the brunette’s naked beauty; Wanda’s elegant form framed against the sky beyond the cockpit window: despite all her misgivings in that moment Natasha had never loved Wanda more.

Grasping at the hand affixed to her hip Wanda dragged Natasha fingers over the curve of her own pert ass, allowing them to curl into her tight crevice. Taking the redhead’s other hand she sucked each digit in turn, her eyes never leaving Natasha’s awed face:

“I can do it.”

Caught in the Witch’s trance Natasha allowed herself to be repositioned, running her damp fingers around the girl’s back and between Wanda’s sweet cheeks. Feeling a prickle of excitement before she even touched her virgin pucker Natasha swallowed hard; the Witch and the Spy reversing roles for the first time.

“Unngh…” The Sokovian’s breath hitched as Natasha’s fingers slipped over her asshole, daubing it with her own saliva. The tip of the redhead’s middle finger probing into her quivering little sphincter, Natasha watched the girl’s every tiny reaction.

"Am I hurting you?" Natasha asked shyly.

"No! No. It feels good," Wanda moaned, not quite meaning it; It felt weird more than anything else, not unpleasant, but also not as good as Natasha felt inside her sex. And she knew the strap-on was a lot bigger. But Wanda was willing to make this sacrifice to save their relationship. 

Giving her fellow Avenger a small smile, the girl reassured her awkwardly:

“Besides; I’ve done far worse to you!”

Nodding slowly Natasha adjusted their spooning position, her finger gradually wriggling its way up into Wanda’s virgin ass. Distracted Natasha couldn’t believe her lover was so tight, the brunette’s bottom such a contrast to her own gaping anal cavity, so perfectly malleable. With every tiny movement she could feel the girl’s tight asshole stretching, making it easier and easier for her to slide her lubricated finger all the way in. Dildo pressed between their naked belly's Natasha felt each twitch against the solid heft of the strap-on's base, her pussy throbbing at the thought of impaling Wanda’s anus with the dildo instead of her finger. But Natasha didn't know why she was so excited; she had never wanted revenge on her young lover. Anal sex was humiliating and degrading but there was something about the way Wanda sat above her, clearly in command, uncomfortable but wanting to please Natasha, to remove the barriers that held back their sordid relationship; perhaps for once their depravity could be mutual.

Below Wanda’s slender waist and delectably round ass her pussy was roiling, juices dripping down onto Natasha’s thigh. Being able to relinquish herself fully to the redhead was truly arousing to Wanda and now both women knew it.

“Nnngh!”

Finally Natasha tugged her finger free with a pop as Wanda moaned, opening her eyes to stare at her concerned lover. Filled with lust Natasha nevertheless held back, her finger aching to return to the warmth of Wanda’s oh-so tight butthole:

"I don't want to hurt you.”

“You won’t,” Wanda explained squeezing Natasha with her thighs:

“I’m still on top.”

Seeing that stubborn determination return to Wanda’s eyes Natasha sighed; one way or the other Wanda would have what she wanted. The Witch was a born Dom.

”Okay.”

Still concerned for the girl’s physical and psychological wellbeing, Natasha made sure she was ready, fingers twisting and flexing to prepare the brunette’s tight pink sleeve:

Leaning forward Wanda spat on the erect dildo; more intimidated by the heavy phallus now she was on the other end. Preparing the cock for her own behind she rubbing her warm saliva into it its rounded head.

Natasha also ran her hand over the slippery dildo, making sure it was thoroughly lubricated as their fingers met around the thick shaft. Watching Wanda climb into position above the cock, Natasha put her arms around the girl, taking a few moments to kiss the Witch’s chest and belly, stroking her body; caressing the tension out of Wanda’s flesh. Even Natasha whom had been sleeping with the brunette for a long time found it hard to tell the difference between apprehension and anticipation:

"Ready for this?” Natasha whispered, feeling the girl quiver as the erect phallus slipped between her cheeks, ignoring the irony that this scared young woman was still somehow the dominant one in their relationship.

Wanda nodded stoically: she wanted this, for her ass to belong to the Black Widow.

Reaching down Wanda took the dildo by the shaft and guided it between her own soft buttocks, aiming carefully before finally lowering herself back into Natasha’s waiting lap: 

"Hhhhnnngh!” Wanda gasped, feeling the tip of the cock push up into her tiny anus. Her opening quivering with strange feelings as the head entered her Natasha held the brunette in place; the Witch gently but definitively penetrating her own virgin ass.

Supporting Wanda Natasha squeezed the girl’s bottom as the dildo kept going in a fraction at a time. Gradually feeling her tight sphincter yield Wanda concentrated on relaxing the brunette nevertheless shaking with pain. Having asked for this Wanda finally experienced the indignity she had inflicted on Natasha oh so many people; hoisted by her own petard. 

The Witch moaned as the head of the dildo pressed harder against the tightly muscled ring of her anus. Trying to relax and allow it inside Wanda found it hard not to resist, her dominance flaring madly. Her hips wanting to get away from the torturous impaling of her opening and make the pressure on her tightly stretched anus slacken soon however the brunette gave in to gravity. Feeling her rectum clenching and contorting around the first few inches of Natasha’s cock she allowed it deeper, releasing a groan of surprise when the tip of the dildo met her bowels.

“Awww….”

Wanda’s asshole felt like it was stretched to the limit. Her eyes’ watering the pain felt overwhelming and yet alongside a familiar sensation was stirring to dual with the suffering of her anal invasion. Soon, the quirky sensation became pleasure, waves of it unfurling throughout the nervous brunette. Pussy clenching wetly Wanda resolved to drive Natasha’s strap-on further into her rectum, the girl’s mouth falling open as her ass swallowed the big cock. And yet, to see that mutual understanding in the redhead’s eye; No matter how much it hurt this was worth it. 

Embracing the girl in her lap Natasha felt each millimetre that sunk into her companion within her own receptive body as if taking the cock herself. Wanda’s cheeks colliding with her outstretched thighs finally the length of the phallus was buried snugly in the girl’s asshole. Arms around her neck Natasha could feel Wanda’s hot breath on her face as their bodies merged from top to bottom.

Natasha could hardly believe the dildo was in as far as it could go! She'd actually impaled her lover and for once she was on the other side of the sodomy! Gasping for breath the redhead watched helplessly as the girl struggled with the pain and pleasure; Natasha all too aware of how overwhelming this could be.

"It's in," Wanda whispered, her usual acerbic accent replace with a genuine uncertainty that made Natasha drip into her pilot’s seat; a gush of her cream running over her slit. Adjusting in her lover’s lap Wanda swallowed, relinquishing her pride:

“Now we’re even.”

Studying Wanda’s face Natasha empathised with the girl’s plight; seeing that pang of humiliation that came with every butt fucking. Wanda was so pale now and her penetrated body trembled, droplets of rain still running down her creamy skin; to the redhead her girlfriend had never looked sexier:

“That’s enough.”

Grasping Wanda’s cheeks, Natasha moved carefully and with all the control she could muster in her lustful state, to lift the girl free of her erect pole. Drawing it out gently the redhead strained against Wanda their joined bodies rolling together as she tugged the girl free.

Sensing the withdrawal Wanda clenched her teeth, knowing that her sacrifice was not yet enough; that she wanted this bond to last forever.

Lurching above Natasha the Witch slapped the Avenger’s arms away only to fall back onto the waiting cock. Phallus rushing back into her tight canal the brunette instantly regretted her rash response; emitting a tight gurgling sound as her slender frame was stuffed once more:

“Urggh! NNgh-No! Nat I can do it!!”

Staring incredulously at the delirious girl above her Natasha didn’t know how to respond to this demand, reluctant to hurt Wanda any further. Of course she loved the beautiful feeling that sodomising the girl was somehow causing in her own sex. But was this love or revenge? And did that matter when all she truly wanted was this Sokovian??

Kissing her once more Natasha distracted her girl from the pain whilst gently stirring her hips to coax the cock further inside the mewling brunette; the Avenger using her own deep understanding of anal to ensure the humiliating act was as comfortable as possible.

“Ahhh!”

Cock curving up into her bowels Wanda felt her nerves finally give way; cascading signals thrumming through her lithe young body. Unsure how to interpret this new emotion, the girl’s eyelids flickered as she came; caught by surprise in her own submissive reaction.

Gaze rolling up to look at the blinking lights on the ceiling Wanda yelped; the girl falling back against the quinjet’s glowing controls. Flailing forearms glowing scarlet she knocked against various buttons, eyes flashing red with carnal lust. Immediately the plane began to shake, the two women literally falling out of the sky as the Witch reached a new sparkling crescendo.

Feeling the plane judder with sudden turbulence Natasha was shaken awake; sparks of red light swirling around the cabin. Feeling the shift in gravity in her stomach as the vehicle began to descend. Emergency warning siren blaring the Avenger struggled in her seat only for Wanda to fall against her.

Sudden G-force pummeling them both, Wanda’s ass received a harsh gravitational shove; the jet’s new trajectory ensuring the strap-on was crammed hard into her tight ass while nearly breaking the metal chair. Cockpit shaking all around them Wanda could only cling onto the redhead desperately as she was given the ride of her life.

“Ugh! Urrgh! URRGHHH!!”

Big green eyes welling with ecstatic tears Wanda shrieked as they descended into deep dark depravity.

Twisting gravity shaking their bodies together loose detritus tumbled all around them, red and brown hair swishing madly as Natasha wrestled against Wanda to reach the controls behind the naked brunette; inadvertently jamming the strap-on up into the girl’s skewered ass. Attempting to grasp the joysticks, the two were thrown around in the seat; Wanda’s behind taking the brunt of the plane’s lurching spiral.

Turbulence fucking Wanda harder then Natasha had ever intended, the redhead was all too aware they might actually die in this final moment of ecstasy unless she was able to right the Quinjet’s downward trajectory. Pussy’s still gliding together however Natasha struggled to think, each melding producing a pronounced wet squelch whilst the fire between them grew hotter and hotter with every passing second; neither woman able to cease their carnal embrace whilst strapped into the Pilot’s seat.

And at the moment Wanda never wanted it to stop; feeling closer to Natasha then ever before. The sodomy and jeopardy running together like a fine wine the brunette realised this was what it was like to be the erstwhile Anal Avenger; body literally on the line everyday as she was fucked into oblivion. Delirious, Wanda’s whole body clenched, wet hair flying in the twisting gravity, squeezing Natasha and her dildo in turn as the Witch spasmed; genuinely unconcerned with whether they crashed and burned as she climaxed again and again. 

Feverishly gripping Natasha’s chest, Wanda pulled herself downward and crushed her weight against the redhead’s body, making her lover moan with increased vigor as the girl massaged her teat. Taking the throbbing nipple between her fingers Wanda twisted in time with the shaking plane, Natasha left gasping yet still trying to bend her spine to avoid the other end of the dildo strumming against her nethers. Pushed against the seat Naasha met Wanda’s uncontrollable thrusts, the cock crashing in to the girl’s ass whilst inadvertently pleasuring her own pussy.

Their thighs becoming completely drenched in a mix of their juices Natasha knew she had to overcome this pleasure if she was going to save their lives. Still held captive between Wanda, the dildo and the chair however she could hardly form words; never mind pilot a complex aircraft! So if she wanted to take control she would have to fight dirty:

The two lovers locked together Natasha bucked upward into Wanda to the girl’s whorish delight; the plane shaking her lithe body like a ragdoll. Stretching forward, Natasha’s fingers brushed against the main level desperately. Meanwhile the brunette felt like she would never stop coming, flashes of pain and pleasure becoming pure madness inside her. Grunting Natasha felt the base of the dildo dragging against her sex in reward for her efforts; Somehow it was barely masturbation and yet she'd never felt more alive.

Wanda’s magical orgasms flowing through her Natasha’s own eyes glowed red as she came. Powerless to stop herself the Black Widow joined the Witch in a powerful climax, their pussies sandwiched as cream dripped down between their sprawling legs; bodies tumbling together as the jet fell through space.

Fighting back Natasha recovered some of her faculties, her blurry world becoming solid once more as she took stock of their tumultuous situation. Still holding the screaming Witch, with one hand the redhead reached around Wanda’s contorted body to grab the stick, pulling back on the controls with all her might. Forces shifting Natasha yelled as her girl was pressed down hard onto the waiting phallus one more time; Wanda’s brutalised ass clutching onto the dirty cock as the poor girl mewled. Embracing her trembling lover, Natasha kept her eyes on the horizon beyond the cockpit window, steering the jet through heavy clouds as she finally righted the plane’s trajectory:

Glad to be alive both women knew now however that they belonged to each other; mind body and soul.

The girl’s naked body limp and useless against her own, Natasha shook her lover, terrified she had done the Witch real harm:

“Wanda? Wanda?! Oh my God Are you okay??”

Frazzled from her near-death anal experience Wanda’s hair and mascara were a terrible mess, the girl’s body matted with sweat and cum. Nodding exhaustedly Wanda finally sat up weakly. Kissing Natasha gently Wanda was glad to have finally given herself to her love; even in this strange airborne rendezvous.

Enjoying this unexpectedly sweet embrace after the lurid anal pounding, the Black Widow tried to remember a more innocent time before her life as a Spy, her mind momentarily becoming blissfully blank as she lost herself to the supple lips of the Witch.

Feeling that proud unyielding cock still buried in her back passage however, Wanda never wanted the cock or it’s owner to leave; finally satiated and scared of the emptiness she would experience without them she squeezed the redhead hard and never let go.

Holding each other close both women slowly gathered their breath as they came down from the insane high. Still skewered on her erect pole Natasha cradled her depraved young companion, watching sadly as rain wooshed continuously against the cockpit window as they flashed across the sky.

“I love you,” Wanda stated simply, realising she had no nothing more left to hide as the brunette held her lover’s gaze:

“And I promise I’ll never let anything happen to you again.”

“I know…” Natasha replied, deeply touched by the girl’s sweet admission of love even as her own eyes darkened with emotion:

“But nothing lasts forever.”


End file.
